Election Day
by Talks too much
Summary: Its Miley's first time voting in a presidential election. So, how is this a Niley moment? Read to find out. Niley.


November 2 2012

The young, petite girl stared at the paperwork as she mumbled unfamiliar phrases. Without looking up, she sensed the presence of the next person in line.

"What's your name and address," she recited out of formality while raising her head to get a good look at the person before her. Her eyes took in a tall brunette whose blue eyes were dancing across the room.

"Miley Stewart," the brunette said nervously. She took off her jacket; the cold November winds were blocked by the building.

"The Miley Stewart," the girl responded, her eyes were blinking rapidly from the shock. "Oh, my god," she squinted just in case she was dreaming. "You're her!" she exclaimed. Everyone around the room looked at the pair to see what the big deal was. "I'm Jenny. I'm your biggest fan," the girl shrieked. Miley nodded her head softly and smiled.

"Sorry, I don't want to make a big deal about this," she motioned towards the line. "I really don't want the paps to get word that I'm here."

"Oh, I get it. Is this your first time voting?" the girl asked, earning a nod as a reply from Miley. "Okay, here's the ballot and you just walk into the covered section over there and place your vote in the box." The girl gathered the appropriate papers and handed them off to Miley. "Um, can I have your autograph?" she asked as Miley was picking everything up. The pop star gave an encouraging smile and nodded. After finishing her obligation as a celebrity, Miley slowly walked away from the table; she did not miss the girl's faint shriek when she saw the next person in line.

She slowly opened up the velvety curtains and stepped inside the closed space. Her head rotated with different pieces of information about the candidates. She was voting and it felt so surreal. She was finally old enough to vote for a presidential election. She drew in a huge breath as she took in the names on the ballot. Truthfully, she didn't really like any of the candidates for the presidency. They all represented at least one value that she disagreed with. She tapped her pencil slowly.

She looked through the ballot again and skimmed through the lines. Her ocean eyes fell on the last option. She smiled. It would be a sort of a protest if she did pencil in that option. She laughed; it was perfect. Her pencil marked the box and jumped to the line next to it. Neatly, she wrote in the name that held her heart. In her perfect print, she wrote who was on her mind. She tossed her head back and silently giggled. She looked at the rest of the ballots and voted with concentration. After finishing up, she slipped the ballot through the slit in the box and turned around.

She waited patiently outside for her best friend. Why was Demi taking so long? Didn't she decide on everything beforehand? It took a couple more minutes until the raven haired girl waltzed right next to Miley.

"God, finally. What took you so freaking long," Miley replied to her friend's entrance. Demi giggled and grabbed Miley's hand as they ran across the street towards their car.

"Voting takes patience, Miss Miley," Miss Torres joked. They headed towards Miley's black Mercedes. Miley pulled out her key from her pocket and clicked the button. The two huddled into the car and sat down.

"That was pretty exciting," Miley grinned as she started up the engine. Demi nodded as she started to buckle up.

"Some of the propositions were kind of hard to decide on," she admitted and Miley nodded in understanding. "So, who did you end up voting for President," Demi was curious. Miley giggled as she recounted her actions.

"I'm not telling you who I voted for," Miley laughed obnoxiously. She grinned at her friend's eye roll.

"Seriously. I couldn't decide. I mean I have a favorite and everything but like…I just didn't agree with his latest speeches. Who did you finally vote for?" Demi pressed again, not getting that Miley was dead serious.

"You'll never know, my dear. You'll never know," she silently giggled at herself.

* * *

It was late at night as the tallies were being made. The old woman took the last couple of ballots and looked through as she counted up the votes. She stopped at the write in ballot. These were annoying. They took extra energy just to see who the person wrote in. She glanced at the name that was scribbled down. Nick Lucas. That sounds familiar.

**A/N So, this all came up when my government teacher said Mickey Mouse gets thousands of votes every election year for President. So, I was like, haha what if someone put in Nick as President? And then I was like what if that someone was Miley!!! But yeah, I do take voting seriously, so for those of you who are like this isn't funny she wasted a ballot, um its called protesting. She didn't like any of the other candidates. But yeah. Haha. I hope you kind of chuckled it was supposed to be a parody of Nick wanting to become president sort of thing. **


End file.
